Chris Falkner
by kyptonian-cobalion
Summary: 12 year old, Chris Falkner is in a depression because of the constant change in his life and his own personal problems but his life gets turned upside down when a blue flaming meteorite destroys his cabin on a school trip to England... watch as Chris gets through his life and also saving the ones he loves. Original idea! I'm not really good at summaries but i guarantee it is good!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The meteorite and torments.**

"Please let me go dad!" Begged a sandy coloured haired boy to his father, Christopher, which was sitting on a cream coloured arm chair, with a stern face.

"No Chris! You will not go to the school trip to east mercy!" The serious father yelled at his son Chris who was getting upset and his face started to go red in anger.

"Why?!" Chris yelled.

"The reason is because it is in Wales in the UK! We're in America!" Christopher argued.

"I already signed the paper's! My school thinks I'm going and it is the last trip in the year and we're going to the summer brake straight after! Please!" Chris snapped back.

"No! Only if you do one thing for me!" He snapped at his son.

"What I will do anything!" His son said.

"Give this to your science teacher when your there! It is of great importance…." Chris's dad said as he handed a blue device, with golden trims around it to Chris.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Chris said as he disappeared up the stairs to pack as Christopher shouts to him that he will be in the car in 30 minutes.

Chris grabbed his things and flung it into his suit case. "Where are you going?" asked a voice coming from Chris's door.

"I'm going to a school trip in England." Chris said in excitement to the two boys with brownish blondish hair next to his red room door.

"You're going to leave us for some school trip!" Said the little one, standing next to the door knob, with fake tears in his eyes.

"No… it isn't like that! On this school trip we are looking at fallen stars and I'm really interested in them and your only 7 and Michael's only 9 so you couldn't go even if u wanted to!" " Chris said as he zipped up his suit case and started to walk towards the door.

Michael then whispered into the seven year old's ear and whispered "I bet you, you can't make him frustrated."

"Yes I can. 10 bucks on it." The eight year old boy replied in a whisper getting a nod and then looked at Chris and then busted into fake tears.

"Why are you crying? Jake! Stop crying! Please!" Chris yelled as he tried to make him stop crying, to no success.

"If we find a fallen star I will bring you back a piece of it! I promise!" Chris said in a panic.

"Okay!" Jake said as he instantly stopped 'crying' and said to Michael "I told you so!" and ran off.

"Bye! Be nice to Jeremy and Kyle and say hello to mom for me!" Chris yelled as he ran down the stairs and closed the door behind him.

"Okay well you're on your way!" Chris's dad said as he drove away from his house and soon enough reached Chris's school, which is literally around the corner.

"Bye dad!" Chris said as he walked away from his father's car and into his school where they put him in order of where he was going to be on the coach and plain.

"Hey Chris!" Said Chris's best friend Nick from next to him.

"Yo Nick!" Chris said as we entered the coach and sat next to each other.

"Did you bring your console?" Chris asked Nick.

"Yes! Did you!" He asked.

"Yes! Let's play." Chris said and he got out of my bag a silver cube and Nick brought out a golden cube and they opened it up to see a screen and controls.

"Let's play Marvel." Nick said and Chris agreed and we played it all the way to England even on the plain.

**8 hours later in England: East Mercy**

"Where finally here!" Nick said as he got into line next to Chris.

"There are enough cabins to have at least two children in one! We will gather you young people when we need you!" The East Mercy instructors said and instantly Nick and Chris dashed into the forest with their suit cases trailing behind them.

"So you know where the cabins in the woods are?" Chris asked Nick as they skilfully dodged trees and headed for a cabin in the middle of the forest.

"Yah! Follow me!" Nick said as his black hair bounced over his eyes. "It's about 10 seconds away!"

Soon enough they reached a beautiful house-like cabin and they rushed in there and locked the door before anyone could come in. "Wow!" Chris exclaimed as he saw the size of the cabin.

"Yah! My brother told me about this cabin and now we get to live her for a couple of days!" Nick said as he took of his shoes on his bed and dropped them on the floor underneath him and then laid down on his back and said "I'm beat!" and unexpectedly they both fell asleep.

A knock on the door woke them both up and Nick said in a croaky voice "Who is it?"

"It's Mr Greg! Just came to say that where going to the assembly hall to star gaze! You are welcome to come if you want!" Mr Greg said and then walked off.

Chris looked at Nick and Nick looked at Chris and then they both laughed. "Does he really think that we would come to the assembly to look up into space and see nothing? We might as well look through my new telescope! It is the ones they use in NASA!" Nick said as he pulled out of his bag a foldable telescope and set it up next to the window and he went back to lay down and I got up to star gaze through the telescope.

"This is going to be a long night of star gazing! I can't believe I was tricked into promising Jake apiece of a fallen star! That isn't going to happen!" I said to Nick who sat up in surprise.

"Why would you do that in your whole entire life? You know that he loves to trick people! You remember when he made you weir a Tele Tubbies t-shirt to school! That was hilarious! But I prefer Jeremy and Kyle, what about you?" Nick asked Chris.

"I can't decide between my siblings on my mom's side and my dad's side. I love them all equally! Especially because I'm the oldest, I have to protect them and it wouldn't be fair if I favoured one and not the other." Chris explained.

"Look at this blue thing next to the sun!" Nick said as he signalled me to the telescope and when I went, through the telescope I saw a blue star shining bright in the sky.

"That is so cool! Wait…" Chris said

"What is it?" Asked Nick.

"It looks like it is getting bigger and bigger…Wait! No! It's heading right for us!" Yelled Chris, as he warned Nick.

"Yeah right!" Yelled Nick from his bed.

"Nick get down!" Chris yelled as a blue light engulfed the cabin as Chris grabbed his friend and dragged him to the floor and in a matter of seconds a huge red fireball ripped open the roof of their cabin and then the back wall, leaving blue flames in its path.

"What the hell!" Nick yelled as he looked out of the back of the cabin and pulled me up from the ground.

"Was that a shooting star?" Yelled Chris as they walked out the back of the cabin and saw the tree's around them in burning flames.

"We need to get out of here!" Nick yelled but Chris carried on walking towards the burning star.

"I need to get a piece of it for Jake!" Chris said and pulled out a sledge hammer and looked down at the mysterious blue star.

"I dare you to touch it!" Nick dared and I looked at him.

"Only if we touch it at the same time! I'm not dying before you!" Chris said and they both reached out to the blue stone.

"I don't know about this!" Nick said.

"Well we have too! What would spider man do?" Asked Chris.

"Well…" Nick started.

"It's too late! Wait what's happening-AAAHHHH!" Chris and Nicked yelled.

The blue light glowed around their fingers and as they was about to pull away the light enhanced and blinded them… and knocking them out.

Unknown to them the light from the meteor stopped glowing and made a camouflage to the bush behind it and the blue fire trail it made turned to ice with fire inside of it but the flame on the tree's spread and created a huge forest fire.

Chris's eyes fluttered open and he grabbed his sledge hammer and carved a piece of the stone out and put in his upper pocket then fainted again.

**When they wake up**

"Chris! Wake up!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"What happened?" Chris yelled as he sat up with a tired face but then realised that he was at home. "What happened to the East Mercy trip?" Chris yelled in shock to his father.

"You and Nick was sent home on an plain ambulance… something happened… a meteor or something went through yours and Nick's cabin and make a forest fire and you was hurt… really badly… me and your mom was scared for our lives…" Christopher whispered as tears ran down his face.

"Where is mom and the kids?" Chris said as he got up and headed up stairs.

"They're sleeping! You have been unconscious for two days!" Christopher tried to whisper but make Chris hear him.

"I've been sleeping for two days! Cool!" Chris exclaimed.

"You should be heading for bed! Where all going fishing tomorrow!" Chris's dad said.

"Good night!" Chris yelled and ran up to his bedroom.

When Chris opened his door he jumped on his bed but couldn't sleep and he felt like someone was watching him…

The blonde haired boy turned his head and out of his window he saw Nick there looking at him! "Nick! What are you doing here?" Chris asked as he lifted up his window.

"I came here to show you this!" Nick said and then Nick pulled out his phone and handed it to Chris

"Look at this video…" and on it there was a huge meteorite heading for earth and the news presenter said that the meteorite was going to do a head on collision with earth and destroy it but when it reached earth's atmosphere it split into a lot of little bits and they all busted into blue flames like the one that hit them at east mercy. The news reporter then said that it looked like it was heading to all the countries in the world but then a man came in and destroyed the camera.

"This tape is classified and was being kept secret! We need to find all the people that found these meteorite parts!" Nick said.

"Why do we?" Asked Chris.

"Because it does this…" Nick said and then let go of the ledge connecting him to Chris's window.

"Nick!" Chris yelled but when he looked down he was there but with no rope or ladder?

"How the hell did you do that?" Chris asked in amazement.

"The meteorite gave us powers!" Nick said.

"What do you mean us?" Chris asked and Nick grabbed Chris's arms and pulled him out of his window.

"What are you doing?" Chris yelled out as Nick flew high up into the sky and then stopped when he reached the clouds.

"I'm going to let go now!" Nick yelled at Chris.

"No don't!" Chris yelled as he counted down from five to one.

Nick let go of Chris and he started to drop and reached out for him as the wind lashed out against his back but then… the world felt like it was stopping for Chris and he stopped falling and then it went back to normal.

"Chris! Your flying!" Nick said making me smile.

"Nick! I'm going to get you!" Chris yelled as he raced through the clouds and started chasing Nick through the sky.

After a while they stopped and Nick said "the other people that have got these powers might use it for evil! Are you with me at stopping them!" Nick said.

"Yes I am!" Chris said and then Nick started to drift away.

"I will meet you outside your house tomorrow!" Nick said as he turned around and boosted away.

Chris then descended down back to his house and landed on the roof with a thud.

"Oh snap! That was kind of loud!" He said as he jumped back into his room through the open window just in time to see Jake rush in his room.

"What is it?" Chris asked his little brother.

"Jeremy is beating up Michael!" He yelled.

Chris then ran past him and asked Jake "Where?" And he told me that it was in their bedroom.

Chris rushed into the room with an extremely red face that spelled out anger. "Jeremy!" Chris yelled making a boy, with the completely same hair colour as him that was on the floor punching Michael and another young boy with brown hair that was sitting on a bunk bed, looked at him. "Let go of Michael! NOW JEREMY!" Chris yelled at Jeremy who stopped his assault on Michael's bloody face.

"No! He hurt Kyle!" Jeremy yelled as he raised his fist in the air only to be pushed onto the bed behind him by Michael who ran behind Chris.

Jeremy tried to run after Michael but was stopped by Chris who pushed him onto the floor hard. "Stay here Jeremy! Kyle, Jake and Michael follow me…" Chris said.

"My nose hurts!" Kyle whined as he went down from the bunk bed and held his nose.

"Come with me. I will make it better…" Chris said as he looked at Jeremy with a blank expression on his face.

Chris headed to the bathroom with his young siblings and turned on the tap and got a spare rag from the draw and wet it.

"Chris my nose hurts!" Kyle yelled to Chris and when Chris looked he saw blood leaking from Kyle's nose slowly.

"One minute Kyle. Hold your head up so it goes back into your nose." Chris explained.

"Jake what happened?" Chris asked as he wiped some of the blood off of Michael's face.

"Well, me, Kyle and Michael was playing monopoly and Kyle and Michael was on the same team and they beat me. Michael went to high five Kyle but because Kyle was on the bunk bed he had to climb and when he stuck out his hand to high five Kyle he slipped and accidently hit him really hard in the face and Jeremy thought that Michael hit him on purpose and then he dragged him down and started to hit him really hard and me and Kyle was really scared." Jake explained fuelling Chris's anger.

"Is that what happened Michael?" Asked Chris getting a nod from Michael.

Chris then finished cleaning off the blood from Michael's face and saw lots of bruises on his face and his lip was swollen.

"Okay Kyle… come sit down on this chair." Chris told his brother.

Chris then got a tissue and wiped the blood from his nose and then said to Kyle "pinch the end of your nose and don't let go!" Chris commanded and then led them to his bedroom.

"Sit down…" Chris said to his siblings and then remembered something. "Jake remember the promise I made to you before I left?"

"Yah…to get a piece of a fallen star." Jake said.

"Well to be honest I shouldn't really be giving this to be you but I promised you…" Chris said as he took the piece of the meteorite from his upper pocket and handed it to Jake.

"Jake you have to share it with Kyle and Michael… Just Kyle and Michael. If it turns blue call me really loudly… okay?" said Chris to his shocked brothers.

"You really got a piece of a star! Thank you!" Jake yelled in excitement as his blue eyes observed the blue-ish silver rock.

"I'm going to talk to Jeremy so you guys stay here and… do whatever you do…" Chris said as he walked off and into Jake's room where Jeremy was.

"Jeremy!" Chris yelled in anger. He was holding back all his anger when he was with his other brothers but now he released it.

"I'm sorry!" Yelled Jeremy as Chris grabbed him and held him up really high.

"No you're not! If you were you would have stopped beating up Michael!" Chris yelled as his face glow red.

Chris then grabbed Jeremy's pyjamas in a tight grip and lifted him over his head and pinched him really hard. "Let me go! Your hurting me!" Jeremy screamed.

"You're the oldest out of Kyle, Jake and Michael! Do you think it is appropriate to beat up your younger brother! What if I kept hitting you in the face! How would you feel?" Chris yelled getting a kick in the face from Jeremy.

"Jeremy stop trying to get out of this grip because if you hit me one more time you are going to regret it!" Chris yelled as his sclera's flashed blue and then back to normal just blue on the iris.

This warning wasn't enough for Jeremy because he kicked Chris in the face again and then Chris yelled "That is it!" and opened the window and flew out with Jeremy behind him.

"You are going to learn your lesson!" Chris said as he disappeared into the clouds with Jeremy.

Jeremy started to cry and Chris looked at him with the same blue eyes from just a moment ago and then Chris said "Goodbye!" and let go of Jeremy.

Jeremy dropped and dropped from the sky and when he was nearly about to get to the height of his house a black blur caught him and put him on top of his house.

"Chris! What is wrong with you?" Nick yelled out to Chris who was descending from the clouds.

"Oh Nick! You spoiled the fun!" Chris yelled out to his friend.

"Nick stop! The power is too much for you!" Nick said as he saw Chris's eyes.

"No! I'm trying to release myself from this torment!" Chris said in a mad voice.

"What torment? You are free and have a lot of freewill!" Nick said and was instantly interjected by Chris.

"How would you know? The torment of knowing that my mom and dad are separated and are not getting back together and even if they did they would just leave from their relationship again or something will go wrong! The torment of knowing that I have 4 brothers that hardly know each other! The torment of knowing that these torments have been going on for years, and haven't stopped!" Chris yelled to his friend who looked upset.

"Well even if! Look what you're doing to your family! Your own brother! You could have killed him!" Nick yelled.

"Well... UHHH-AHHHHH!" Yelled Chris as he started to drop from the sky but to get caught by Nick.

"What's happening?" Yelled Nick but then he saw the blue eyes recede and Chris started panting wildly then Nick flew towards Jeremy and said "Don't blame Chris for this! Something happened to him!"

Suddenly the sun started to rise and the light from the sun lit up the garden of Chris's house and then Nick grabbed Jeremy and flew into the open room and put Jeremy in there and then he put Chris down who instantly got up and said "its morning already? What just happened?"

"Well you dropped Jeremy from the sky and almost killed him… well… that's it…" Said Nick as he scratched his back.

"I'm sorry Jeremy for almost killing you… but don't ever touch any of your brothers like that again…" Chris said as he looked at Nick.

"What did he do?" Nick asked.

"Well he was beating up Michael into a bloody pulp and then started kicking me in the face." Explained Chris.

"Enough heard… Jeremy you can't tell anyone about what happened today..." Said Nick as he jumped out of the window.

"Okay… Jeremy I'm going to leave now by the way… remember don't tell anyone…" Chris said as he felt an awkward moment creeping up so he left the room and then entered his room.

Chris tip toed through his room to avoid waking up his sleeping sibling and was about to go sleep on his bed but then noticed that Kyle and Jake were spread out on his bed. Chris then looked at them and released how much they looked like each other and then thought "well they have to look like each other! There Twins!" Chris found nowhere to sleep so he laid down on his floor and fell asleep.

After a long sleep Chris was about to get up but decided against it until he heard someone walking through the passage way and then went out to see Jeremy walking towards the bathroom.

"You better not be going here to do what I think you're going to do?" Said Chris, as he jumped in front of the bathroom door, in front of Jeremy. "Forget it! You're not going to wash your hands!"

"Why?" Asked Jeremy in despair.

"I want mom and dad to see what you done first. I already wiped of the blood from Michael's face." Said Chris.

"Please! I don't want to get in trouble!" Begged Jeremy.

"You of all people don't want to get into trouble! After what you done!" yelled Chris.

Jeremy then started to cry in a low undertone and then turned around. "What is going on out here?" Christopher's voice echoed through the passage way.

"Please Chris!" Jeremy begged as he quickly turned around and tried to wipe the blood on Chris.

"No! Can't touch me!" Chris laughed as he free ran down the stairs but before Jeremy he was stopped by fear when he heard…

"Please what?" Their dad said.

Jeremy didn't reply and stood there paralysed with fear of what punishment would be given to him. "Jeremy! Show dad your hands!" Chris yelled as he laughed hysterically at Jeremy's reaction.

"What's wrong with your hands?" Their dad said as he tried to look at Jeremy's hands.

Jeremy's hands shook like crazy as he saw that his dad saw the blood on his hands. "What did you do!?" Christopher yelled as Chris's mom, Angela came out of the spar room and her eyes shot out of her eyes.

"Jeremy!" Angela screamed as she ran up to him and looked at his bloody hands. "How did this happen?" Angela and Christopher asked at the same time.

Jeremy just stood there and tears streamed from his face and he tried to speak but the words couldn't come out. "Chris, do you know what happened?" Asked Angela.

"Yes." Said Chris as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes but carried on laughing.

"What happened?" Asked Christopher, as he inspected Jeremy's hands.

"I would tell you but it is much funnier for him to say it!" Said Chris, who walked up the stairs just in time for Michael, Kyle and Jake to walk out of his room.

Michael then ran behind Chris and pared from behind Chris and looked at his crying brother.

"Come… Michael, Kyle and Jake lets go in the swimming pool." Chris said and made enthuses on his brothers names to make Jeremy feel left out.

As they walked down the stairs Jeremy stared at them as his tears made his face look like a flood. Chris laughed even more when he saw that Kyle, Michael and Jake started to burst out in laughter.

"You guys go outside next to the pool and I will get your swimming costumes." Chris said when they stopped laughing.

Chris walked up the stairs and past Jeremy, that was still crying, and into Jake and Michael's room. After a while he found there swimming trunks and it didn't take long for him to find Kyle's. He then headed for his bedroom and took his swimming trunks from his walking closet.

Chris then walked past his mom his dad and Jeremy again. Chris didn't know why but when he saw Jeremy crying it made him crack up in laughter.

When Chris reached the pool he handed his brothers their swimming trunks and they changed into them and then jumped in. Chris then walked into the garage and got the water guns and he changed into his swimming trunks.

When he got back he threw the water guns at his brothers and they all had one each. It looked like it was going to be a good day until he heard his dad yelling "CHRISTOPHER JR! GET UP HERE NOW!"

"I guess Jeremy started speaking…"


	2. Chapter 2

"CHRIS! GET UP HERE NOW!" Christopher shouted.

"I'm coming!" Chris yelled back as he dried of and walked up the stairs and into his walk way where Christopher and Angela stood.

"What did he say?" Asked Chris to his dad.

"He said that you attacked him! Is that true?" Yelled Christopher.

"No! No I didn't! You beat up Michael and I got really angry! I didn't attack you!" Yelled Chris to Jeremy, as he cried even more.

"Is this true Jeremy?" Asked Angela with a shocked face.

"No! No! (sob) Michael hit Kyle (sob) and I all I did was protect him!" Jeremy said as he cried loudly.

"That isn't what happened! Kyle told me that they was playing a game, that you didn't want to take part in, and Michael high fived him but accidently hit him in the face and you decided to pull him off of the bunk bed and beat him up! Stop acting like the innocent victim here! Michael is the victim and you know it, Jeremy!" Chris yelled as he tried to withhold his anger and his fists were shaking like crazy.

Jeremy looked away from everyone in the hall way and started to cry so much and was being comforted by Christopher and Angela. "Don't comfort him! You should be comforting Michael!" Chris said as his blonde hair waved in the wind.

"So Chris what did you do with all that anger you had last night?" Asked Angela.

"Um… I lost control… it all went black and when I could understand again Jeremy was freaking out and saying that I dropped him from the sky or something like that…" Said Chris.

"Dropped him from the sky? That isn't possible…" Said Christopher.

"Jeremy… what happened… in details…" Asked Angela as she patted Jeremy's back.

"Michael was arguing with Kyle and Michael went up to him and hit him in the face and was about to again but I protected Kyle and stopped Michael from hitting Kyle." Said Jeremy as he cried all the way through.

"It's okay Jeremy…" Said Christopher as patted his back.

"That so isn't what happened... you can even ask Kyle, Michael and Jake!" Yelled Chris as he gripped the handle bars on the stairs.

"They are children… they could be lying…" Said Christopher as he tried to comfort Jeremy.

"What do you call Jeremy… an adult or something? He is the child here! Physically and mentally! Plus Michael and Jake are smarter than you think! You need to stop underestimating people!" Yelled Chris.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Go to your room and think about how you should speak to your parents!" Yelled Christopher.

"I will be glad to!" Shouted Chris and stomped of into his bed room.

Christopher looked at where Chris was holding and realised that he bent the shape of the handle into the shape of his fist.

Chris slammed his door shut and took of his swimming trunks and changed into normal clothes. He wore a red t-shirt and a black hoody with black Levi jeans. Chris then grabbed his phone and called Nick.

"I'll meet you at the skate park…" Chris said when Nick answered.

"Dude… its 4 am!" Nick complained but agreed anyway and then Chris shoved the phone into his pocket.

Chris then grabbed his door handle and swung it open and revealed himself to Christopher and Angela. "Where do you think you're going?" Asked Christopher.

"I'm leaving here! What do you think it looks like?" Yelled Chris as he walked towards the stairs only for his arm to be grabbed in a harsh grip.

"You're not leaving here!" Yelled Christopher.

"Just watch me!" Screamed Chris in his father's face and with a swift movement, he detached his father hand with his arm and stomped down the stairs

"Just watch when you get back!" Yelled Christopher as his face went red in anger.

"What are you going to do? GROUND ME!" Chris screamed as he slammed the front door closed and all the glass shattered into a million pieces. "Why does he do this?" Screamed Chris as he ran away from his front door in tears that dripped from his face onto the ground underneath him.

"I'm not going to come back! No way!" Yelled Chris as he turned a corner and leaped into the air and flew high into the sky and headed for the Skate park.

"Nick where are you?" Asked Chris to Nick when he called Nick.

"I'm at the Skate Park! Where are you?" Asked Nick.

"Above it I think… Oh there you are! You look like an ant!" Said Chris as he hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket again.

Chris then raced down to the ground of the Skate Park and when he reached the ground next to Nick he sped down and stopped when he reached the ground. "Yo Nick!" Yelled Chris.

"You don't need to yell man!" Shouted Nick.

"Sorry… I'm just really angry…" Said Chris to his best friend.

"Why?" Asked Nick.

Chris then went through every detail of what happened and then he asked Nick "Do you have a skate board for me?"

"Yes… I knew you would forget… you're not a morning person…" Said Nick as he handed Chris a skate board with blue highlights at the bottom.

"Thanks!" Chris said and he rode down the ram with the skateboard.

**1 hour later**

Chris was in the air with the board at his feet with perfect control but… he lost his foot pattern and fell almost face down on his face but was stopped by himself by flying.

"So I have to practise on that!" Chris said as he set up the trick again. Chris was trying to do a 720 Gazelle Flip.

"Ha! You chump! You can't even do a simple trick!" A brown haired boy yelled out with his gang laughing behind him.

"I've been doing tricks non-stop for an hour! I just messed up on one Brandon! I could beat you at Skate boarding any day." Tempted Chris.

"Oh really now?" Said Brandon.

"I could beat two of your best skateboarders any day! Even right here right now!" Yelled Chris.

"Okay… Kim and Robert you do a skating match with Chris." Said Brandon as he moved his brown hair away from his eyes.

**30 minutes later**

Chris panted crazily as he put the skate board to his feet. "Last trick… if Chris lands a perfect trick he will win!" Said the judge which was Brandon's brother.

Chris then zoned everything else out and focused on this trick.

…

…

"Chris!" A voice broke through his zone and again.

"What?" Yelled Chris.

"You did it! You did the 720 Gazelle Flip!" Yelled Nick but before Chris could reply it all went black.

**When he wakes up**

"Chris! Chris!" Yelled Nick.

"What I'm awake!" Yelled Chris as he sat up and realised that he was at Nick's house.

"No you weren't! You collapsed after you did your trick! You won!" Nick said.

"Yah I did!" Chris said and then Nick's younger brother, Mark, walked past.

"Hi Chris! Did you hear the news! I think you family is in trouble!" Said Mark.

"Where did you hear this?" Asked Chris, not really bothering.

"On the news! Channel 4!" Yelled Mark.

Nick then turned on the TV and then turned it to Channel 4 and it showed a massive tornado heading for a lake. "A tornado is heading for a lake near Okalumpka forest and it looks like the family that is on the lake fishing hasn't moved yet. I don't think that they have noticed the tornado over all of the trees. If they don't move fast then they will most likely perish under that storm!" the news women explained and when she zoomed into the lake to where the family was, Chris's heart stopped.

"Oh no! There in the middle of the storm! We need to save them!" Chris yelled as he jumped up and headed to the door only to be stopped by Nick.

"Chris look at the middle of the tornado… It has two glowing eyes in the middle! It could be someone affected by the meteorite!" Said Nick.

"What meteorite?" Asked Mark.

"None of your business!" Said Nick.

"If it is, I'm going to knock his sense back into him!" Yelled Chris as he ran outside and flew towards the lake where his father always does fishing.

"We need to go faster!" Yelled Chris.

"No we don't! At this speed we will get there in thirty seconds! Oh another thing I found out about our powers it that we have elements assigned to us. I got fire… to be specific, the blue fire from the meteor! Isn't that cool?!" shouted Nick.

"Yah but what is mine?" Asked Chris.

"We have to wait till after we save your family… where here now! I will start with the wind element person! You save your family!" Nick said as he went right towards the huge tornado and I went left.

Chris saw his family and they finally realised that a tornado was near because the trees around them was being blown away and torn down. "Daddy! Mommy!" Kyle and Jake yells echoed through the forest as a tree was blown towards them.

Chris flew towards the falling tree at amazing speeds and just as the tree was about to crash down on Christopher's boat, Chris flew in front of the boat and tried to stopped the falling tree mid but because it was too heavy he had to redirect it to hit left of the boat making a wave that moved the boat onto land. Chris turned around to see that Nick was attacking the tornado and it was lashing back with ferocious winds.

"What is that? I'm scared! Dad!" Chris could hear Kyle saying from behind him and he thought if he should bring his family to safety or help Nick stop the tornado.

Chris turned and headed towards his father's boat and then lifted it off of the ground without his parent's seeing him. "Dad! How is the boat flying?" Asked Jake in a terrified voice.

"I don't know but hold on!" Said Christopher and Chris could see his family's hands cling onto the sides of the boat.

Accidentally, Chris tipped the boat the left and one of the hands on the side of the boats disappeared and there was screaming. "Michael!" Christopher yelled as he saw Michael drop backwards out of the boat.

"Michael!" Chris yelled as he let go of one hand on the boat to grab Michael as he fell.

Michael slowly turned his head around to see Chris and was about to scream but Chris whispered "Don't yell… no one can know that I can do this…" before he threw Michael back on the boat.

Chris then sped out of the forest with the boat and when they was at a safe distance Chris put that boat down and before anyone could see him he sped off. "That was close…" Said Chris as he entered the forest again and then when he reached the river he swooped up next to Nick who was panting.

"This guy is tough! When I saw him, when he came out of the tornado, he looked about nine years old!" Yelled Nick.

"How did he find the meteorite?" Asked Chris to Nick.

"I don't know but watch out!" Yelled Nick and pushed me out of the way from a lash of wind that looked like a tendril.

"We need to get him out of this tornado!" Yelled Chris.

"I have an idea!" Yelled Nick and then flew down to the base of the tornado and then put out his palms.

"What are you doing?" Asked Chris.

"If I can't bring him out with my fist's I will smoke him out!" Yelled Nick in reply to me.

Nick closed his eyes and stood there with his arms outstretched and the rocks around him shook vigorously. Suddenly blue flames came from Nick's palms and travelled up the tornado and soon engulfed the tornado.

"Stop! Stop!" A young voice echoed through the tornado.

"You have to stop the tornado!" Yelled Nick.

"No! Never! I will destroy him! He will pay!" Yelled the voice.

"Who will pay? Why?" asked Nick.

"Father! He bullied me! He kept hitting me, mom and Mathew! He will get destroyed! AHHH!" Yelled the voice and suddenly a young boy with ripped up and torched white cloths, emerged from the top of the tornado. His eyes where dark blue and he had an evil smirk on his face.

"My name is Matt and that is the last name you will ever hear!" Yelled Matt and then his dark brown hair started to flicker.

Matt stuck out his hand to the direction of the tornado and shot down with a giant gust of wind. The fire and the wind from the tornado were being blown to the ground and when it hit the ground there was a giant explosion that sent blue fire and pressured wind everywhere.

"Nick!" Chris yelled as he sped down to where Nick was last, ignoring the deep cuts that carved his skin.

"Nick! Nick! Nick!" Yelled Chris as his eyes watered down his face and mixed in with his blood.

"Over… here…" Nick's voice echoed from behind Chris.

Chris turned around and saw Nick on the floor with deep wounds everywhere even through his cloths. "Nick! Are you okay?"

"No…" Nick said and tried to move but couldn't.

"Don't move! I am going to kill this guy!" Chris yelled and was about to fly up to fight Matt but was stopped by Nick grabbing his ankle in a harsh grip.

"Don't kill him…" Nick said.

"Why? He hurt you!" Yelled Chris.

"He only hurt me because he lost control… he is being abused…. I know how that fells… promise me you won't kill him…" Nick begged.

"But…" Chris said.

"Just promise me Chris… please…" Nick said as a single tear dropped from his eyes and the grip he had on my ankle loosened.

"Nick?" Said Chris. "Nick stop… I'm not playing… please don't die on me… stop Nick!" Chris yelled as tears ran down his face. "I promise…"

Suddenly Chris's eyes were diluted blue and he flew up and was level with Matt. "Oh was that your friend… woops… didn't mean to harm him…" Said Matt in the most sarcastic voice you would ever hear.

"Shut up…" Said Chris as tears strolled down his cheek.

"What? I didn't hear you…" Said Matt.

"I said… SHUT UP!" Chris yelled and charged at Matt.

"Stop!" Matt yelled as he was pummelled by Chris.

"NO!" Chris yelled and hit Matt a little bit far away.

Matt shot a bullet of wind at Chris but Chris easily dodged and as he headed to Matt, Matt stuck out his hand and a great wind blew Chris above the clouds. Chris did a flip in mid-air and as fast as a bullet, sped down and knocked Matt down to the ground.

"I'm not done with you!" Chris yelled and was going to land a punch on Matt but stopped inches away from his face.

"Stop this now Matt!" Yelled Chris and then pinned Matt's hands to the ground.

Matt struggled against Chris's grip but couldn't get out of it. "I said stop!" Yelled Chris.

"Why? Why didn't you kill me?" Asked Matt while his blue eyes started to recede.

"I never killed you because I made a promise to the guy that you killed." Said Chris and then let go of Matt when the blue eyes disappeared. Suddenly the sound of helicopters could be heard and a loud voice said "Don't move! This is the US government! Put your hands on your head and surrender."

Matt put his hands on his head and stepped forward but Chris just stood there. "Put your hands on your head!" The voice shouted.

"Oi! Put your hands on your head!" Matt yelled.

"No. I have a feeling that nothing is going to happen…" Said Chris.

"We are forced to go to drastic measures!" The voice announced and the turrets on the helicopters started to spin drastically and then, as if it was in slow motion, a barrage of bullets shot out of the turret and sped towards Chris.

Suddenly as the bullets became dangerously close, something appeared in front of Chris and the bullets stopped and was sent back to each of the helicopters engines and sent them crashing down.

The person turned around and it had red hair, white skin and it looked like a boy a few years older than Chris. "I am Cameroon, male, age 14 from the planet Star dusk. I was sent here to protect you, Nick and Matt from the powers of the meteor that was accidently launched from our planet's core." Cameroon explained.

"I'm Chris. What happened to Nick?" Chris said.

"I know who you are. Chris Falkner, age 13, son of Angela and Christopher Falkner… and as for Nick… he is at the hospital… don't worry he will be okay." Cameroon explained.

"Wait… so you're telling me that the huge flaming rock that I touched yesterday was from another planet?" Asked Matt.

"Yes Matt Luther… no time for anymore chat, we need to evacuate the premises immediately!" Yelled Cameroon and he signalled for everyone there to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Asked Chris.

"We are going to your place of living and I will find a place for Matt to go because he destroyed his former home." explained Cameroon.

"Oh ok. I like the way you just invited yourself to my house." Said Chris.

"If you don't mind… can you guide us to your living quarters…" Said Cameroon.

"Okay…" Chris said and he boosted out of the forest and towards his house. "So… Matt… why did you bug out and cause a tornado?" Asked Chris.

"Dad… he took it too far… he kept hitting me and mom and then all of a sudden I was in the air and our house was destroyed."

"Okay… Where nearly there!" Said Chris.

'I wonder why Cameroon speaks like that…' Thought Chris, as they neared his front door.

"We are here…" Chris said. "You guys need to stay here while I check if someone is home…" Chris explained.

Chris opened his front door slowly and then crept in as silent as a mouse. "Chris! Your home!" Yelled Michael as he ran from upstairs and jumped into Chris's arms. "Chris there was a tornado and we was on a lake and then we almost got squashed by a tree and then I dropped off of the boat and I was caught by you and then you brought us to safety and then Kyle banged his head and blood was everywhere and then dad and mom went to the hospital with him and left us here…" Explained Michael.

"They left you guys here by yourself! After what happened!" Yelled Chris as he ran up to his bedroom to find Jeremy and Jake snoring on his bed in a deep sleep.

"Why are you on my bed?" Yelled Chris, waking up Jake and Jeremy.

"What Chris?" Asked Jake.

"I said why are you on my bed?" Asked Chris.

"I thought we were allowed to?" Said Jake in confusion.

"You are but Jeremy isn't! You know that I am not okay with you in general so why would you go and sleep on my bed?" Yelled Chris.

"Chris I'm sorry for what I did… Michael knows that… please forgive me I don't like to be left out… I've learnt my lesson…please!" Begged Jeremy and got down on his knees with tears in his eyes.

"I will think about it… but for now you all have to go to your room because you can't be here right… go!" Said Chris and his sulking siblings strolled out.

Chris then ran to his window and whispered "Guys you can come up now…"

Matt and Cameroon then flew up to Chris's bedroom window and climbed in. "Don't worry I will only be here for a short stay!" Said Cameroon.

"Okay…" Said Chris.

Suddenly Jake came in and said "There aren't any drinks here! I'm thirsty!"

Cameroon was staring at Jake until Chris said "Take this…" and threw Jake a can of coke.

"Thanks!" Jake said and left.

"Chris! Why does he have a piece of the meteorite?" Cameroon asked in fiery.

"I made a promise to him that I will give him a piece of a fallen star and I don't break promises… I'm sorry if this might endanger someone or something but a promise is a promise!" Chris explained.

"I admire the fact that you keep your promises but you have to get that meteorite back!" Yelled Cameroon.

"Sorry no can do!" Said Chris.

"Well okay then… I have to go now!" Cameroon said as he lifted the window up.

"Will I ever see you again?" Asked Chris.

"You will see me sooner than you think…" Cameroon explained as him and Matt disappeared from view just as the front door slammed shut.

"Mom! Dad!" Chris could hear his siblings shouting and running down stairs.

Chris then slowly opened his bedroom door and looked over the stairs and saw Christopher lifting up Jake while he laughed.

"Is Chris back yet?" Asked Angela to Jake, Michael and Jeremy.

"Yah I'm here…" Chris said as he slowly crept down the stairs.

"Chris!" Kyle yelled as he ran up to Chris and hugged him.

Chris looked down at Kyle's head and saw a huge bandage on the back of Kyle's head. "What happened to you?" Asked Chris.

"I fell back on dad's boat and banged my head and the hospital women made it all better and then gave me a lollipop!" Kyle explained.

"Chris what happened to you? You're so cut up!" Yelled Angela as she stood there in shock and looked at the blood seeping cuts on Chris's face and ripped up cloths.

"Oh it's nothing… just… just…" Chris started but stopped.

"Chris! Chris!" Chris could hear Christopher yelling as Chris collapsed off of the fifth stair on the stair case but was successfully caught but Christopher.

"Chris! Quick call and ambulance! Chris!"


End file.
